


Sunshine

by aniweb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I wrote this over a year ago yikes, M/M, Pain, and death, anyways it's a lot of pain, idk I've never actually watched Supernatural this was made for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniweb/pseuds/aniweb
Summary: He needed him, he could not do this. He could not do this to him. Dean Winchester couldn't die.





	

 

Cas stared down at Dean, his laboring breaths stained with rattling coughs piercing his thoughts.

_You are my sunshine._

“Dean, hold on. We can fix you.” The man reached up to cup the angel’s face. His fingers left trails of a sticky crimson over his stubble.

_My only sunshine._ __

“You know you don’t have time.” He smiled, and Cas wanted to scream. He was dying, how could he smile?

_You make me happy,_

The trench coat laid over the gaping wound in his chest, coated with that horrible metallic smell. It was like a pitiful and mismatched patch trying to hold him together.

_when skies are grey._

“You'll be okay. We both knew it was only a matter of time.”

_You’ll never know dear,_

“Don't leave me. I need you” Cas begged, squeezing his hand.

_how much I love you._

Dean leaned up, placing one last bloodstained kiss on Cas’s lips.

_So please don’t take_

Cas held him up, pressing him against his chest, as if that would save him now.

_my sunshine_

Dean's beautiful, vibrant green eyes began to grow glassy.

_away._

Dean went slack.


End file.
